A Haruno Kunoichi
by ShikariPanick
Summary: With recommendations from the Yondaime, Sakura leaves with Tsunade to train immediately after graduating the academy. Returning at the age of eighteen, with power and confidence, Sakura finds that Konoha may bring her biggest adventures yet. She has to win them all over if she wants to be Hokage! ItaSaku and many others. Non-massacre, and throw in the Uzumakis.
1. A Haruno Returns!

**Hello, dearest readers. This story, delicately and happily thought out, is my gift to you. It is mainly ItaSaku with sprinkles of other pairings. Also, there are things you must know:**

**1. Madara Uchiha was killed by Minato. The Kyuubi was still sealed in Naruto, but he got to grow up with family!**

**2. Mikoto and Kushina were/are best friends, therefore Kushina and Minato managed somehow to save the Uchiha clan, making this a non-massacre story as well.**

**3. Because Naruto and Sasuke's parents are alive, I believe they would've had more children. Plus with Sakura gone, her parents wanted another. Bare with me I hate OCs too but ill make them as unannoying as possible.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but here's an idea of how it'd go if I did...**

**chapter one of**** A Haruno Kunoichi**

_Cha! A Haruno returns!_

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

The birds chirped pleasantly throughout the forest. It was soothing.

The sun just began to peek through the trees and warm my pale skin, though the wind nipped at me, making me yearn for the warmth of yesterday's hotel.

"We'll arrive within the hour at this pace."

We've been traveling since nightfall. Shishou was having a mid-life crisis and despite all her previous reservations of returning to Konoha, here we were.

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

I haven't been home since I graduated from the academy at 12.

At the ripe age of 18, I was now returning to my old home.

In Konoha, I was the nameless forehead girl, that just so happened to have pink hair. Yes, even my intelligence went unnoticed by my peers because I was a nobody. I wasn't hated nor feared for my past. My family was a below average shinobi family, and I wasn't at all beautiful. I was mediocre, something to laugh at when they took the time.

Well, until Tsunade found me.

_"Hey kid." I stood in the academy hallway, my classmates already racing out to meet their families, jumping up and down, eager to be called ninjas._

_The woman's voice caught me by surprise. It wasn't my mother's voice, nor any other of the Academy's teachers._

_I glanced over my shoulder suspiciously. My own jade eyes met with a fierce blue I've seen around the village once or twice, but not from her. The blond was graciously beautiful, radiating confidence like the sun does its rays. Her large chest puffed out, very much like a lion does its own chest._

_And her smirk was the smirk of a warrior._

_I knew at once she was a kunoichi._

_"Iruka and Minato told me about you." She said this nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal to talk about a nobody like me. I wanted to correct her, laugh, and walk away, but instead I simply turned to face her. My body was closed off, unable to produce the same levels of confidence this woman had, but I scraped up what a 12 year old could._

_I held my tongue._

_"Haruno Sakura. The most intelligent kunoichi of her class, if not all young kunoichi, since me. Also, perfect chakra control." She began walking towards me. "You were specifically recommend by the Yondaime to become my second pupil."_

_I stiffened at this, pinned to my spot. Here I was, little forehead girl, being propositioned by this complete stranger of a woman, to be her apprentice! And all I could manage to get out was not gratitude, not a confident monologue, but a pathetic, "..me?"_

_The blond poked my forehead gently, now standing in front of me, before she lowered herself to my eye level._

_"No, I was talking to the other Haruno Sakura." She drawled._

_This woman must be insane. I'm just Haruno Sakura. Haruno. Sakura. I'm not gifted, no not like the Uchihas, or Hyuugas or Uzumakis, I'm just-_

_"Now's your only chance, kid. Do you want to apprentice the one and only Tsunade Senju, or not?"_

_Before my brain could thoroughly think it through, I had stuttered out a, "Y-yes Tsunade-sensei!"_

_And I knew that it wasn't a mistake._

_Exiting the Academy, I found my parents, their faces shone with pride. My mothers magnificent smile, which slowly crumpled when she saw the hand Tsunade placed on my shoulder. She led me to my parents, most of the other families already gone to celebrate._

_Tsunade told them of my apprenticeship and my poor, dear mother begged with me and cried for me not to go._

_Tsunade informed her of Minato's approval and my own choice, and my harsh words to Mebuki Haruno were, "How can you be so selfish? All I've ever wanted was to become the greatest kunoichi!"_

_My mother quickly became withdrawn and I left the next week._

I write to my parents occasionally, but it's hard since Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-san, and I are always on the move and exploring.

...And gambling, drinking, and smoking.

"Tsunade-sama, there's the gate!" Shizune exclaimed. I scanned the village warily.

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

The sun illuminated the massive gate in a way that made it seem almost ethereal. It reminded me of the last time I'd been here.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Tsunade said, honey eyes hard with worry. "You'll be welcomed warmly."

I smirked as I ran my left hand through my long pink locks.

I know now, confident in my looks and abilities, that I could take on anything Konoha would throw at me. The years of activity had been amazing for my body, showing off both curve and muscle. I typically wore my modern Haruno kimono. It was short and reached my above knees, having white long sleeves while the torso was red and black with my clan symbol and a white obi. I wore the standard ninja fishnets and had my kunai pouch, with another hidden on my theighs and arms with medicinal remedies and herbs and other advanced weapons.

Yes, Konoha had another thing coming if they thought they could push around this kunoichi! Besides, I was excited because once we were in Konoha I was eligible to take exams to increase my rank as a shinobi. Tsunade confirmed I easily surpassed her, and I was hoping that, should I stay here, I could flourish with the role of Hokage, if not anbu captain.

And so we entered the gates, checking in with the guards who pleasantly welcomed Tsunade and Shizune.

When they turned to me, their gazes were curious and friendly, so I managed to smile politely.

"Welcome back, Haruno-san."

"Thank you! It's good to be back!"

Our first to-do was to meet the Hokage and inform him of our visit. Tsunade took the walk to the tower in stride, greeting civilians and such. I just followed awkwardly like I did in most villages we visited.

Actually, walking around Konoha as a capable eighteen year-old woman was alot less intimidating than when I was twelve. People bustled around various shops, healthy looking children frolicking. Konoha was in much better shape than other villages we've visited on our travels. We'd been almost everywhere. Part of Tsunade's many lessons was getting acquainted with the different regions, including customs, people, herbs, and the animals.

Being unattached to this village during this point in time made me neutral. The atmosphere was quite positive, while previous experiences caused my heart to disagree.

The Hokage building, easily one of the tallest, was particularly busy. Or at least that's what I heard Tsunade say.

Almost every ninja stopped to greet Tsunade warmly, curiously stare at me, then move along. The reactions weren't necessarily bad, just... Not what I expected.

At the top of the tower was the Yondaime's office. I only met Minato-sama once when I was 6, and he was a nice man. His son Naruto was in my year during the academy... Naruto seemed to be a sweet kid, but was practically glued to the side of Uchiha Sasuke.

"You may enter."

He still sounded friendly, his voice beginning to show his age and I innerly cheered, hoping he'd retire soon and notice how amazing I was and was worthy to be the first female Hokage.

The Yondaime had risen to hug Tsunade, who's face looked rather guilty-stricken. I watched curiously and took note of this, and stored it in the back of my mind for later.

"It's nice to have you three back."

Minato's gaze travelled to me. I stared back, offering a confident smile.

"Sakura." He spoke pleasantly, as if we were old friends. "It seems that you have grown up alot."

I nodded politely. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Minato sent me a brief smile before continuing. "You know you three arrived at the perfect time." He held up a picture on his desk, a boy I could have easily mistakes for the younger Yondaime if I had not known Naruto previously. "Today is my son's 18th birthday and as such I'm inviting all our comrades to celebrate the special occasion with my family and I."

Aah, Minato-sama was so kind and down-to-earth. I wanted to be like that when I became Hokage!

His eyes burned into mine. "Sakura, today would be a wonderful opportunity to meet your peers. Considering they will be your greatest allies and companions here in Konoha." My greatest allies were my fists! CHA!

"Thank you Hokage-sama, but I really don't want to be the line wolf after just arriving, plus my family..."

"Ah, that's right." Minato gasped lightly. "You haven't met that little brother of yours!"

I grinned like a maniac and nodded. My mother wrote to me shortly after I had left that a little brother was on the way. I guessed it was the tension of their preteen daughter leaving them sooner than what was comfortable. The little one would be turning five soon.

"Speaking of.."

There was a knock on the door.

"You may enter."My eyes widened. The wooden door opened to reveal my family. A tearful Mebuki, smiling Kizashi and then...

"S-Sakura-nee-chan!" I dropped to my knees as the little boy lunged himself into my arms.

He was an adorable little brother! I ran my fingers through his locks, finding peace. His hair was a soft orange, hanging straight and flat against his head, his bangs almost covering his jade eyes. He was pale, like most Haruno's, and pretty thin with some baby muscles showing.

"Masaki-kun, my little sapling, I'm honored to meet you." I sighed happily as I hugged my brother tightly. When I released him he grinned up at me happily. "Née-chan is even prettier than kaa-san!" Masaki exclaimed, looking wildly back at our mother.

Our parents chuckled before enveloping both their children in bone-crushing hugs. In this moment, I felt ultimately happy. Like life was perfect. Here I was, with my family and sensei, hopefully on my way to being the best kunoichi ever.

"Haruno-san." The Hokage said warmly, addressing our family. "Can my wife and I expect to see you all at the party tonight?"

I looked to my parents, fine with whatever they decided as long as we were spending time together.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. I promised Kushina-san I would." Mebuki said.

The Hokage nodded, obviously pleased, and looked to Tsunade. Her eyes were sad, I would describe them as melancholy, as she'd observed her pupil's family. "I'm happy for you, Sakura. I'll see you all tonight, then."

"Of course, Shishou." I smiled at her, my mentor, my second mother.

"For now, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. Tsunade and I have matters to discuss." Minato said apologetically.

My father shook the Yondaime's hand before turning to Masaki and I. "Who wants some ice cream before the party?"

Masaki scurried up my leg and into my arms so I was holding him taller. "I do, tou-san! Me and nee-chan dooo..!"

I giggled at his behavior as we walked out of the office.

It was good to be home. And I could hear the birds chirping in the distance and knew they agreed with me.


	2. A Haruno Parties!

**Hey readers! Thank you beautiful people for the support! Aah, amazing 8 reviews on the first chapter, I'm so flattered. And a thank you for everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed, you encouraged me to write quicker! I fixed my mistakes in the last chapter but please pardon any mistakes in this I tried my best to edit! Be sure to review and let me know what you think so far! I love you all enjoy your read!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but here's an idea of how it'd go if I did...**

**chapter two of**** A Haruno Kunoichi**

_Cha! A Haruno Parties!_

"Sakura-nee-chan likes chocolate too?!" Masaki gasped, eyes rounding as he stared at the two cones of identical chocolate I carried towards him. Tou-san too had two cones of chocolate.

"It's a Haruno thing." Kaa-san giggled, ruffling Masaki's hair.

"Yeah Masaki-kun, chocolate lovers run in the family." I tell him, handing him his ice cream cone. His face is alight with joy.

"Sakura-nee-chan!" He sings happily.

I playfully stick out my tongue and sit between him and Kaa-san on the bench. She wraps an arm around my shoulder. "We're all glad you're home, my blossom." And she kisses my forehead. My eyes want to cry, but my years of training prohibit me from doing so. I settle for a smile.

"I'm glad too."

"Masaki-chan has been waiting a long time to meet you. We told him all about you." Tou-san said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah, they told me Nee-chan was training to be a messicc ninja!" Masaki exclaimed, wildly flailing his arms. "Ne, did you ever kill 'nyone?"

I laughed at this. "I specialize in medical ninjutsu, but you're nee-chan is also very deadly." I raised my arms towards him and he eyes me warily. "I've killed many a ninja with my secret technique..." I mercilessly began tickling the little one. He squirmed and laughed, trying to escape yet failing miserably. "No one can escape tickle no jutsu!"

"Noo!" Masaki screamed in laughter. "Nee-chan!"

I laughed with him. Masaki's youth made me feel young again. Traveling with Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-san, I was typically always with adults. The only children I'd really encountered were ones that had scraped their knee and asked for some healing.

"Sakura-chan, Masaki-chan, look out!" I heard Kaa-san cry out, faking fright.

I was lifted into the air, taking Masaki with me. I realized Tou-san had lifted us up into a spin. He laughed evilly. "Neither of you are a match for Kizashi Haruno! Prepare to be defeated!"

Masaki squealed, and I found myself reminiscing the days I was still in the academy, back when I would be embarrassed to spend time with my parents like this. It wasn't until I had left, that I truly appreciated these precious moments.

Tou-san rolled us into the grass behind our bench, Masaki snug and laughing in my arms. I laughed heartily with him, Kaa-san and Tou-san also chuckling happily.

I realized our display had attracted the attention of a few people passing by. They watched me curiously, noticing the unfamiliar ninja with pink hair.

Konoha, as big as it was, was a close knit village. Everyone knew each other, because they all relied on one another. Shinobi relied on civilians for trade, crops, and other mundane tasks. They relied on us for protection and tasks that, were quite easy for us, but were too difficult for them to handle on their own. Yes, Konoha was a village that valued its roots and traditions, and most families and people were in some way familiar with another.

Kaa-san smiled and gave the onlookers a sweet, 'how do you do?' as Masaki and I returned to the bench.

"Do you wanna freshen up before the party?" My father asked me as my mother had gone to speak to some of her friends that happened upon us.

"Yeah, that would be preferable." I said slowly. "So Uzumaki-san is turning 18 today?" I asked.

Tou-san nodded in confirmation. "Yes. He's a very popular shinobi, that one." He winked. "Single too!"

I rolled my eyes and hugged Masaki closer to me. "You and Masaki-kun are the only men I need in my life right now." I huffed.

"Even though your mother and I were young when we had you," My father began seriously. "I hope you wait awhile before meeting someone. You're still the little girl I carried on my back home from the academy everyday."

"Tou-san..."

"But marrying the Hokage's son would bring us much prosperity and bragging rights, so try to snag him, eh?!" He chuckled, slapping my back.

I shot him a fake glare before Kaa-san returned. "Ready to head home, you guys?"

Home. It'd been so long. On the road, we usually stayed at Hotels, or personal friends of Tsunade. We made camp some nights, enjoying nature.

But nothing could compare to home. "I can't wait to show Sakura-nee-chan my room!" Masaki piped up. I stood with him in my arms and he climbed to my back. "Oh, is his room the old guest room?"

Kaa-san nodded. "Don't worry, your room is untouched."

We walked home, Misaki on my back chattering about his friends and adventures they went on at the park. "A-and then I punched Daisuke-baka right on the nose and he cried!"

I giggled. My little sapling seems to be quite the little warrior.

My father had been nodding his head in approval. "Good work Masaki-chan, putting the Uchihas in their place."

I'd only met two Uchihas in my life. The first was Sasuke-san, he was in my class. He was always trying to show me up. I never actually talked to him, afraid of being mauled by fangirls. But if Uzumaki-san liked him he couldn't be too bad.

The second Uchiha I met was Yuu. He's Sasuke-san's younger brother. He began following me around the week before I left to train. He was only six at the time, and was apparently loud for an Uchiha. He started following me because apparently Sasuke-san told him I was the smartest kunoichi in his class. Yuu was odd. I think he had a little crush on me.

"Aah, they had another boy I see?"

Tou-san grumbled. "I don't know how females exist in that clan, all they seem to produce is males. Four sons, geeze."

I wondered, what else had changed since I'd been gone? The only friend I really had was Ino. We were close from a young age, but we sort of drifted apart when she fell in 'love' with Sasuke. Wonder if she ever won him over?

When we arrived home, Masaki dragged me to his room and showed me every inch of it. He was so excited to bring me home!

After a while, my mother came to distract him so I could bathe. It was a little past noon, the party starting at 3:00 and lasting til atleast 12:00 at night. According to Kaa-san, the Uzumakis knew how to throw a party.

I was ready by 2:30, and we headed out. I barely had the time to unpack and relax. I wasn't looking forward to the event on my first day back, but, this future Hokage has alot of people to meet and win over so it couldn't hurt.

The party was held at the Hokage's family compound, or the Senju compound, where Tsunade was raised. All the main shinobi families were invited, and Tou-san said very few civilians attended. The Haruno's were only invited due to my association with Tsunade and my mother's friendship with both Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha. Or that's what I assumed.

Streams of people flooded the place.

Masaki held tightly to my hand. I found Tsunade in the crowd. She was talking with Minato-sama and his wife. My family inched our way over to them.

Tsunade hugged me then turned her gaze to Masaki. "You must be Masaki-chan." She said softly. He grinned up at her. "Yeah! Aren't you Nee-chan's sensei?"

"Why yes I am. Are you happy Sakura's home?"

Masaki hugged my leg and nodded furiously. "Nee-chan is staying with me forever!"

We all laughed at this.

"Aah, Kushina-san, I'm sure you've heard of my daughter Sakura?" Kaa-san said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

Kushina was unbelievably beautiful. Her red tresses reached her butt and framed her flawless face. Minato-sama held onto her arm fondly. They looked very happy.

"Yes, only wonderful things. I hope you'll adjust quickly back into daily life of Konoha."

I smiled at the older woman. "Yes, I hope so too. I have to get my rank as a shinobi up, most importantly."

Minato nodded his approval. "Which reminds me, stop by my office tomorrow so we can discuss this."

And just then, we were greeted with the unmistakable presence of the Uchiha. Mikoto and Fugaku, followed by their four sons. They were so similar, it was creepy. All had intense onyx eyes and jet black hair.

Mikoto, a natural beauty, had her silky locks down to her mid back. Her eyes were soft, her smile friendly. Fugaku, on the other hand, had hard eyes, eyebrows scrunched in annoyance. His mouth was in a tight line.

Itachi Uchiha. The eldest of the four brothers, the entitled heir, and probably one of the strongest shinobi alive. Even on my travels word of Itachi's triumph was heard. His face was relaxed, yet void of any emotion. My eyes travelled to his body. He was quite tall, with an admirable build. And that hair... It looked softer than any girls I've seen.

Holding Itachi's hand was a mini-Sasuke-san. He was Masaki's age, definitely. His face looked worried and I couldn't help but notice this Uchiha looked overwhelmingly innocent compared to the rest of his family.

Sasuke-san and Yuu-san walked behind Itachi-san. Yuu seemed to be talking enthusiastically while Sasuke rolled his eyes. Yuu looked more like Itachi-san and Mikoto-san, but with more animated facial expressions. Sasuke, now my age, looked reserved like Itachi, but his annoyance wasn't easily camouflaged. Yes, it seems the two had grown up.

"Aah, Daisuke-baka!" Masaki hissed, peeking at the Uchihas from behind my legs. This drew the family's attention to us. I gave them an apologetic smile, which Mikoto returned as they reached our group.

I noticed Yuu and Sasuke were curiously watching me now. They probably remembered my pink hair. Masaki lunged at Daisuke, the Uchiha looking fearful for his life as the two ran off to play.

"Mikoto-chan, this is my daughter Sakura. Who has just returned today from training with Tsunade-sama." Kaa-san said as she hugged her friend.

Definitely now Sasuke and Yuu recognized me.

I bowed to the heads of the clan, knowing how traditional and important they were. "Nice to meet you Uchiha-san." Fugaku simply nodded, while Mikoto grasped my hand and smiled. "Call me Mikoto, dear. And it's nice to meet you as well! When Mebuki-chan, Kushina-chan and I were all pregnant, your mom gushed delightfully about you."

I giggled softly. "Kaa-san is a chatter box, ne?"

The adults, except Fugaku, chuckled at this. It seems I was winning everyone's approval.

"Sakura-chan, these are my sons; Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Yuu-kun." I made a point to bow to Itachi, him being a respectable older shinobi. I shook Sasuke-san's hand, his eyes boring into mine.

Yuu was smirking when I shook his hand and I rolled my eyes at the awkwardness of the Uchiha.

"Yuu-san, Sasuke-san, why don't you take Sakura-san to meet Naruto and the others?" Minato spoke up. I blinked. I wondered briefly, who in my class had come out successful?

My eyes graced Itachi, who was currently looking off to the side. I wonder if anyone I knew was as successful as him. My eyes narrowed. Would Itachi-san be a rival for Hokage?!

Sasuke-san grabbed my wrist and began to pull me away from the group. Yuu walked beside me, watching me curiously.

"Eh, Sasuke-san can you let me go?" I asked him.

He looked back at me and smirked, which pissed me off, for whatever reason. "I don't want you to get lost." I glared at him as I heard Yuu laugh.

Dumb Uchihas.

"Sakura-chan, you've grown into a beautiful blossom, you know?" Yuu said, winking at me. I glowered at him, not in the mood to be hit on by a 12 year old. I could tell Sasuke wasn't too happy about him hanging around either.

He led us through the enormous Senju compound. It was a well-known fact the family was loaded. We stopped when we came to a back room, dance music playing. "Go run off Yuu, this room is sixteen and up." Sasuke drawled, looking pointedly at Yuu.

The younger Uchiha shot him a glare, kissed my hand then walked off, likely in search of other girls to harass.

This left Sasuke and I alone, outside the room which was our destination.

"You remember me?" He asked, releasing his grip on my arm. I nodded, raising an eyebrow. "One does not simply forget the Uchihas."

"I'm not just an Uchiha." He stated dangerously, narrowing his eyes. It seemed Sasuke was the more angsty of the brothers. I put my hand on the door, preparing to open it and seduce my comrades into adoring me and electing me for Hokage candidate.

"Yeah, but you were my first." I teased, opening the door. The music hit my ears fully, eyes turning to regard Sasuke and I.

"No way! Sasuke-teme!" A loud voice boomed over the music. Sasuke flinched.

A blond boy, I recognized only as Naruto, marched up to us. He'd really grown, becoming the spitting image of the Yondaime. He was quite handsome, too.

He looked Sasuke and I up and down, eyes squinting. "Teme, don't tell me this pretty girl is dating you?" He said in disgust. Sasuke turned red, and quite violent-looking.

"No you dobe, this is Sakura Haruno. She just got back from training with Tsunade."

Naruto's eyes brightened in realization. He had quite the childish personality, and it brought a smile to my lips.

"Oh, I remember you!" He gasped. "Sakura-chan came home for my 18th birthday, right?! Aw, Sakura-chan!" He said, blushing. I laughed at this.

"I suppose that's what it is."

"Hn. Dobe."

"Come on Sakura-chan, come meet everyone!" He sang, tugging my arm and pulling me towards a group of people. I vaguely recognized some of them from the Academy, but Naruto helped by introducing them all.

He started with a small ravenette known as Hinata Hyuuga. She was quite attractive, but red as a tomato so I figured she was shy. Odd, considering her clan was so infamous. Her cousin, Neji, fit my expectations better. The man was handsome, yet radiated power and rank. He was polite enough when introduced. Hanging on his arm was a petite brunette with two buns on her head. Tenten seemed to be the exact opposite of her lover.

Then I met Rock Lee. This was an... Interesting experience, for he took my hand in his and began professing his love. I politely declined. Hey, spandex wasn't my thing.

I remembered Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru from the Academy. They were all part of Naruto's circle, though not as close to him as Sasuke. The four were friendly, and quite attractive, able looking shinobi.

Ino was, of course, definitely shocked to see me. She'd grown more beautiful over the years, her blond hair pulled into a tight high ponytail. "Forehead!" I grimaced. "I never thought I'd see you again. Seems like you grew into that forehead of yours!"

My eye twitched.

"Aah, thank you, Ino-san."

Finally, Naruto introduced me to his eldest sister, Naruka Uzumaki. She was 16, close enough to our own age. I never felt insecure about myself these days, but Naruka would give a supermodel an eating disorder.

Long blond hair in two pigtails, her orange and blue jumpsuit, much like Naruto-kun's, showed off her creamy skin and lovely curves. She had big, ball room eyes the same shade as Naruto's. Her button nose was perfect, along with her pink pouty lips.

The Naruka I remembered was a little snotty brat.

Masaki had told me, he was friends with the youngest Uzumaki. I believe her name was Nana. Masaki said she was a brave kunoichi, like me, and the two often caused trouble together.

"Naruka-chan is engaged to marry older my brother." Sasuke said quietly to me, after I had shook hands with the girl.

"What? She's so young!"

"Yeah, but it was arranged. Itachi needs a powerful woman from a renown clan to be his wife, considering he's becoming the clan head in the next few years."

I frowned. That seemed rather unfair. "When is the wedding?" I asked him.

"A week after she turns eighteen. But Naruka would have it sooner."

I choked on air. "What?!" This earned me concerned looks from the group, and a warning glare from Sasuke. I quickly lowered my voice. "What?! Why would you want to get married so young? When it's not even your choice?!"

Sasuke stared blankly at me. "Every girl would kill for the chance to be an Uchiha. Plus Naruka has had a crush on Itachi since she could talk and communicate this fact to others. Tou-san saw the opportunity and acted. It was Naruka's choice."

"That's horrible. Uchiha or not, Id hate to be married so young."

"Hn." Ah, maybe Sasuke-kun took offense to that? Probably never heard that before.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto sang. "Drink with us!"

I grinned back at him. I didn't spend all my time with Tsunade training my shinobi skills. She also taught me how to drink grown men under the table.

Ino hands me some sake and I gotta say, the day goes by in a whirl. I am passed through the group, making sure I am not forgotten by any. They all made good conversation.

"What, you're still a genin?" Kiba asks, his arm draped lazily around Ino.

I nod, hoping they mistake my red face for all the alcohol I've been consuming.

"I can't take the exams if I'm not in the village, can I?"

"Well hurry up and catch up with us forehead!" Ino slurs, pointing accusingly at me.

I laugh. Ino is obviously a lightweight. I'm barely tipsy and she's already slurring!

My 'chaperone' Sasuke Uchiha lingered behind me, a look of disgust at the sight of Ino. He'd hadn't strayed too far from my side, probably feeling responsible since the Yondaime assigned him to escort me.

"Hey everyone! We have to make our way to the garden! Time for cake and food!" Naruto exclaimed, shooting his fist into the air. His face was red, no doubt from all the sake.

Everyone chatters excitedly, as Sasuke and I make our way over to Naruto.

"Sakuura-chhaann! You're such a cute birthday present!" He gushes in his drunken state, ruffling my hair. I punch his arm lightly. Naruto was very easy-going. I really liked that in people. We headed outside, the children and older shinobi already waiting. There was a long table filled with food and a large orange cake at the center.

Speaking of orange... I caught a flash of Masaki's hair and managed to sneak away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Masaki-kun!" I called through the crowd. I caught the orange blur from the corner of my eye and headed in that direction. Masaki, Daisuke, and who I guessed was Nana were standing on their tip toes, trying to see through the crowd.

"Masaki-kun." I said finally, as he noticed me. The other two children stared up at me in awe.

"Sakura-nee-chan!" He yelled. "Nana-chan, Daisuke-baka, this is my nee-chan, I told you she was real!"

"Of course I'm real!"

Little Nana smiled shyly at me. She had her mom's red hair, with the same eyes as her siblings.

I bent down so Masaki could climb on my back.

Little Daisuke had attracted his older sibling's attention as well. "Nii-san." He said in a soft voice as he was lifted into the arms of Itachi.

"Oh, Itachi-san." I said in greeting. His face was eerily blank. He nodded at me, then to Masaki. "'Tachi-san, this is my Nee-chan. She's the greatest kunoichi ever just like youre the greatest shinobi!" He said proudly.

Itachi smiled softly at my younger brother. I could tell Itachi probably encountered him and Daisuke playing and following him on a daily basis.

His calm eyes flitted up to mine. "In that case, I cannot wait to test your skills, Sakura-san."

Before I could reply, blond swept in and lifted Nana to her shoulders. It was Naruka. She beamed at Itachi, never glancing at me.

"Itachi-kun, are you having a good time?"

"Hn." Sounded affirmative. Not wanting to intrude on the betrothed, Masaki and I found our way to my parents. Sasuke had found them first, still intent on chaperoning me. Kaa-san said they'd be leaving after cake, since it was Masaki's bed time, but I could be out as late as I wanted.

"Sakura, come on let's go see Naruto blow out the candles." Sasuke said, once again grabbing my wrist and tugging me away. I watched all the happy people as we passed, feeling a pang in my chest. I felt like I'd missed out on something. Like, growing up with comrades.

My thoughts were dismissed as we circled around Naruto with his gang. His family stood together, arms around the knucklehead as he stood before the cake.

We sung happy birthday and then, he blew out the eighteen candles.

"I wish to get a girlfriend before Sasuke-teme!" He chirped his wish, earning a slap on the head from Kushina and a vehement "dobe" from Sasuke.

Someone snapped a picture of the group. I wondered how out of place I must look. No doubt I had round eyes from shock of the flash, standing awkwardly in between Sasuke and Ino.

From across the table, onyx eyes caught mine.

The exchanged was quickly put to an end when I was nearly trampled by Chouji, who was desperate for cake.

The party would be solely for our age group now, as the parents and children headed home for sleep.

Yes, the rest of the night was spent drinking, yelling, and laughing.


	3. A Haruno Listens!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I had a hectic spring break and I slept most of today after school. Mm I wrote this instead of an essay that was due yesterday XD ANYWAYS, sorry this is so short! I'm just really tired but I felt like its time I updated to please the readers who I LOVE SO MUCH! All the reviews and follows and favorites mean the world to me. You people put a smile on my face! I hope you know how happy you make me as an author! Keep on being amazing for me?(: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, though its short and dull. Keep an eye on your alerts, hopefully I can update tomorrow. Also, if there are any GaaSaku fans, you might wanna keep an eye out this week for a new GaaSaku story I'm thinking of starting. Love you all and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but here's an idea of how it'd go if I did...**

**chapter three of**** A Haruno Kunoichi**

_Cha! A Haruno Learns!_

A soft purring sound rouses me. I blink open my eyes and stretch my arms. There is warmth in my lap. I look down, my head pounding from the sudden movement, still fragile from the night of drinking.

There on my lap is a grey and white cat. His yellow-green eyes stare back at me lazily. And it's a staring match for a good five minutes before I lift my hand off the bed and reach for him.

The cat gives my hand a once over before I reach his soft fur, and then-

"MOTHERFUCKER-"

The damned thing bit me! I sprung from my bed, launching the cat off of me. I suppose my mother heard my cry and came to investigate. The demon now sat on the floor between my mother and I, but the thing kept his eyes on me.

I pointed angrily at the cat. "What is this?"

"That's a cat, my dear." Kaa-san says, tilting her head in confusion. I gape at her. I was not a morning person, especially when I'm hung over, and my grouchiness did not appreciate my mother's sarcasm. Well, maybe she really thought I wasn't too bright.

"Why is it in my room?" I hissed as my mother scooped the thing into her arms. The cat purred lovingly and rubbed against my mother's face.

"This is your other brother, Panda. Didn't I tell you..?"

I stared at her blankly. Panda. Panda.

"Why would you get a cat? And not even a decent one, that thing-"

Kaa-san's eyes began to water, making me bite my tongue as the guilt washed through me, even though I know she's just playing me.

"When you first left I was so lonely your Tou-san said we should get a pet." Kaa-san held Panda closer to her. "We adopted him at 8 weeks and raised him. He's as much a part of me as you and Masaki-chan."

My eyes twitched. So they seriously thought I could be replaced by a cat?

"Panda-chan took over your room. He even acts like you!" Kaa-san laughs, wiping her forced tears. "I guess he doesn't approve of you in his room!"

I gape at her. She gave my room to a cat! A demon cat!

I pout at her and she tssks.

"Play nice, you two." She releases Panda from her arms and leaves the room. I shuffle past him, to my duffel bag of stuff. The demon climbs onto my bed and curls into a ball, but I can still feel at least one of his eyes watching me.

I supposed I'd have to go shopping soon. I'd already planned on donating clothes that didn't fit me to charity, and since Tsunade, Shizune, and I preferred to pack light, I didn't have that much stuff. Well, atleast not as much stuff I had in my pre-teen years.

I called for Kaa-san to bring me a plastic bag to put my old clothes in, so I could stock my dresser with my big girl clothes. I smiled fondly at my old shinobi outfit, the red dress. I had alot of memories in it.

Once I had emptied my duffle bag and properly placed my belongings, I headed to the kitchen. By now my head had stopped pounding and was a dull ache. Kaa-san said it was around noon so she refused to make me breakfast, instead insisted I go grab some food on my way to see the Yondaime.

Tou-san was working, and Masaki was off playing with friends. He'd be starting the academy soon, and I knew that with his spirit he'd be a great shinobi.

After showering and dressing, avoiding the satan cat, I headed out to start my day. My stomach was growling in hunger, and I searched desperately for a place to eat. I settled for a ramen shop. It was finer than normal ramen stands... The owners must be quite wealthy, to own a shop so large. I entered the shop and headed to the counter to place an order.

The bells on the door rang out and I turned to look at the newcomers.

"Sakura-chan!"

It was Yondaime Jr. and the broody Uchiha. I smiled warmly at them. They had been my partners in crime at the birthday party last night. The three of us seemed to be the heaviest drinkers of the group that stayed late into the night.

My excuse was Tsunade-shishou being borderline alcoholic.

Theirs was that they were from the richest family in Konoha, meaning they were spoiled, thus enabling them with many drinking opportunities, I suppose.

The two walked to the counter to embrace me in a hug. "Nice to see you boys." I said politely.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you like ramen too! This place, Ichiraku's has been my favorite since I was little." He gestured wildly around the shop, the employee's smiling fondly at him. "I got Tou-san and teme got some important Uchihas to donate money and the small stand flourished into this!"

My mouth was slightly agape. Sasuke nodded in a agreement with Naruto. So, these two, were responsible for the flourish of a ramen shop? I chuckled softly. In an odd way, it was admirable and humbling the two heirs had done something so... Unexpected. It was sweet.

"Did you guys have nasty hang overs too?" I asked lamely after they'd taken their orders and led me to a back table.

"Yeah, but it's nothing we haven't dealt with before." Sasuke said, smirking at me. I simply nodded at him. I wasn't impressed with this display.

"So Sakura-chan, you want to train with us today?" Naruto offered in a friendly tone.

"Sure, Naruto. But I have to meet with your father first so we can determine my rank."

"What do you think you'll be ranked as?" Sasuke asked as our ramen was delivered to our table.

I slurped up a noodle as I pondered the question.

"Mm." I mumbled, swallowing. "Anbu, hopefully."

Naruto choked on his ramen. "Whaaat?" I eyed him warily. What was so surprising?

"Anbu is the level Tsunade has assessed me as. She said that I have surpassed her and hopefully she's recommended me as Anbu."

Naruto stared at me, amazed. "Are you sure, Sakura-chan? You don't really look like you'd be an Anbu."

My eye twitched and he laughed nervously. "O-only because you look so small and pretty. I wouldn't expect you to be the same rank as us."

I momentarily forgot my agitation, as the new fact presented to me was stated.

"You two are Anbu?" I asked them excitedly, grinning while they awkwardly smiled back with mouths full of ramen. "What's it like?"

Sasuke gulped down his food then gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean? It's like any other rank, except for more danger and secrecy."

Naruto nodded, placing his fist in his open palm. "Yeah, yeah. The missions are longer and alot harsher... Probably more frequent too. But we get paid so much more. And we get to wear cool masks!"

"Yeah, yeah." I urged, wanting to know more. "What's it like to go on a mission?"

The two stared at me in shock. I blushed slightly at their expressions, feeling extremely embarrassed. I'd forgotten that to these two, missions were so often and so common that they probably couldn't explain it besides saying 'you know, it's like a mission..? Eh..' A question such as this, to them, was like asking, 'Why is the sky blue?'

"Sakura-chan, are you saying you've never been on a mission?!" I shook my head as I lifted my chopsticks to maneuver the noodles to my mouth.

Naruto's jaw dropped even further, if that were possible. "WHAT?! How are you a shinobi then?!"

Sasuke watched me, his eyes blazing with curiosity. I pushed at the side of my mouth with my tongue, before I spoke.

"Technically I'm still a genin. Because I haven't been in Konoha to take exams or anything since I was 12. But also, I haven't been able to receive missions from the Yondaime either, because it was hard to keep in contact with us traveling and what-not." I slurped up some more noodles before continuing. "I've been to all the shinobi villages, but being a Konoha kunoichi, I very well can't undertake missions there can I?

I've killed many rogues and fought full-out with shishou and Shizune many a times, but I've never been on an actual mission."

"It makes sense if you put it like that." Sasuke says slowly. Naruto still looks aghast, but doesn't comment.

"Now I have some questions for you two." I say, leaning back in my chair. "Genin start out on three man squads, and from what I can gather, the other teams seem pretty close. But you two only seem that way with each other. Why's that?"

"She died." Sasuke said, sounding bored. I raised a brow at him. "We had a particularly dangerous mission when we were Genin. She died at the hands of Zabuza Momochi." The way Sasuke talked, he didn't seem too fond of the girl. "Yondaime didn't try to add another person to our team, so we simply went through without a third team member with just us and Kakashi-sensei."

"You don't seem to be upset by the girls death." I say nonchalantly, poking at my ramen.

"She was a useless fangirl." Is all Sasuke says, earning a scolding look from Naruto.

I nod in understanding and finish off the last of my ramen.

"This may be weird, considering I just returned yesterday, after not even knowing you two that well, but..."

I smile at them. "I hope that should I have stayed in Konoha, the three of us could've been on a squad together." I liked the two boys. I really did.

Sasuke was rather chilly and arrogant, while Naruto was eccentric... But it was easy to see they were kind, confident shinobi. The kind any kunoichi would want on her team.

I stood abruptly, the two boys having exchanged a thoughtful look. "I best be heading off." I say to them. Sasuke, surprisingly calmly and emotionlessly, takes my hand and kisses it. Naruto pats my back, and they both wish me luck and make me promise to seek them out for training.

The walk to the Hokage tower is uneventful. I recognize few from the party.

When I get there I'm greeted by the presence of the Yondaime and Uchiha Iachi. I notice how much he and his brother look alike. The only difference is the hair, and Itachi's slimmer build, and mature features. His soft-looking, long straight hair mocks me with its shine.

"Aah, Sakura. Wonderful timing." The Yondaime says. "Itachi-san and I were just discussing your ranking situation."

I grin excitedly. I'd waited so long for this moment.

"Itachi-san being the most qualified Shinobi besides myself, and the prospective Hokage and heir to Uchiha clan, he has given me an excellent opinion on your case."

My eyes narrow at the stoic Uchiha. My mind screams 'rival'.

"Tomorrow you will spar Itachi and we will make an assessment of your skills are as far as a kunoichi, and assign rank as we see fit."

I grit my teeth. So they weren't just going to take shishou's word.

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

"Also, Tsunade has decided to head the hospital. She wants you to stop by her new office and get your schedule."

The medical field, the hospital. My passion. I calmed at the thought of my sanctuary, a place I could heal others, not hurt them.

"Thank you, Hokag-sama." I say, bowing to him. "I greatly appreciate your arrangements."

I turn to face the Uchiha and bow, but his amused face riles me up again. I stare heatedly at him for a moment, before I bow I whip my face away from him to smile at the Hokage and then I turn and leave.

After that, I get my schedule from Tsunade at the hospital, who seems very pleased with her position. The rest of the day is spent learning about the hospital.

It distracts me for the most part, but my mind keeps drifting to the elder Uchiha brother. I have to wipe the floor with his face if I want to be Hokage.


End file.
